Todd
Todd is a character of HTFF. Character Bio Todd is a purple river otter who wears a sash with three orange stars and a crown with #1 written on it. He is an egomaniac who thinks very highly about himself, to the point of pretending to be a king. He craves attention, much like Drama, and would stop at nothing to get in the spotlight. If there is a vote going on, he will put himself as a candidate and vote for himself, or if there are auditions for a play he would do practically anything to get chosen. The bottom line is that he wants to be picked first for everything. Because of his big ego, he is vain and attention-crazy. This was due to being excluded from his own birthday party and later from severe public humiliation. On rare occasions, he will do things to help others (most famously For Hero to Go). When he gets the chance, he will take the role as the leader, and not a very good one. He doesn't like being ignored or if someone is getting more attention than him. At some points, his ego leads to his and/or other's deaths. Episodes Starring Roles *Vote to Self *Something Old, Something News *King Bee *Record Broken *Mayor May Not *Crowning Achievment *Mascot in the Act *By The Rains *Kingdom Come *Character Interviews - Todd *R.I.P. Waxy *For Hero to Go *Boil and Trouble *What Will it Cost-ume *Posing a Threat *Todd's Birthday Day *Santa Law *Todd's Self Smoochie *Todd's Legacy *You Shop, You Drop *All To Myself *Sockpuppet Hunt *Puppet Love *Win Me Over *Todds, Todds, Everywhere *Game Show Off *Todd: Funny Momments *Fish Relay *Midget Spinner *Un-Gothed *Who's To Fame? *Whatever Votes Your Boat *Balloon Kringle *With Strings Attached *Not a Fan of Sports Featuring Roles *Wishing Well Done *Dome Not Disturb *Save the Drama For Your Llama *Fastest Tree Friend in the World *Give Me Some Space *The Big Three Oh! *Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? *Triple Dog Dare Ya *Read None About It! *Ducking and Diving *Safety Last *The Bees' Knees *Justin Beaver *Over the Coll-edge *Tarsy of the Jungle *Swimming Less-ons *Back-Breaker *Gloomio and Juliet *Princess and the Pee *Jack's No Lantern *Face the Music *Beat of the Feet *Ice Capades *The Dummy's Curse *Cute Couples *Xtreme Moves *Clams and Crystals *Capture It All Off *Tromp the Vote *Dog with a Log *Teddy or Not Appearances *Internet Interception *Castle Hastle *Head Hunter *What a Pretty Pity *Joining the Trio *2014: A Space Odyssey *Journey to the Center of the Mine *Husk of the Pit *Christmassacre *We Rule More Than You *By Design *Rise of the Mut-Ants *More Pink, Pink, Pink to the World! *Electric Heart *Stilted Speech *Because You're Famous *Out of Focus Fates Deaths #Wishing Well Done - Eaten by sharks. #Something Old, Something News - Eaten by Nutty. #Dome Not Disturb - Crushed by a sign. #Save the Drama For Your Llama - Impaled by scissors. #King Bee - Stomped on, poisoned by insecticide, and killed by hot vinegar (debatable). #Give Me Some Space - Crushed by Josh's rocket. #Record Broken - Popped like a balloon. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Mayor May Not - Vaporized by Platypus Aliens. #Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? - Shot by Flippy. #Castle Hastle - Face impaled by Monarch's crown. #Crowning Acheivment - Head is ran over. #Mascot Madness - Skinned by his mascot mask. #By The Rains - Crushed by bust head. #Attention Loving - Ran over by a limp. #Triple Dog Dare Ya - Pierced by his own crown. #Kingdom Come - Blasted by cannon. #Read None About It! - Squashed by printing press. #Ducking and Diving - Splatters by diving in dried up pool. #For Hero to Go - Ran over by wheelchair. #The Bees' Knees - Attacked by bees and Buzzles. #Boil and Trouble - Head popped by a giant pimple. #What Will it Cost-ume - Blown up by grenade. #Todd's Birthday Day - Dies in explosion. #Santa Law - Dies in explosion. #Tarsy of the Jungle - Mauled by Bongo (debatable). #2014: A Space Odyssey - Dies when a rocket explodes. #Swimming Less-ons - Gets crushed by a block a metal, along with Jerky. #Smoochie 1 - Sliced and crushed. #Smoochie 2 - Skinned by hot wax. #Smoochie 3 - Breaks to pieces. #Gloomio and Juliet - Stabbed by a sword. #Todd's Legacy - Pierced by pencil. #Princess and the Pee - Impaled on a rebar. #Jack's No Lantern - Head bitten off. #You Shop, You Drop - Splatters on the ground. #All To Myself - Sliced by garage door. #Husk of the Pit - Impaled in the chest by his crown. #Sockpuppet Hunt - Suffocates in jar of picked eggs. #Puppet Love - Face ripped off. #Win Me Over - Smashed by the wrecking ball, along with everyone else. #Beat of the Feet - Squashed under a drum. #Todds, Todds, Everywhere - Drowned. #Christmassacre - Gutted. #Game Show Off - Smashed by a money bag. #Ice Capades - Shattered to pieces. #Todd: Funny Momments - Killed by Hawkeye (in third fantasy), killed by a sandbag. (In reality) #The Dummy's Curse - Crushed by stone blocks. #Electric Heart - Eaten by The Clams. #Cute Couples - Face torn off. #Because You're Famous - Crushed by loudspeakers. #Xtreme Moves - Scrapes his body on the ground. #Clams and Crystals - Eaten by The Clams. #Fish Relay - Head eaten by The Clams. #Midget Spinner - Dragged across the ground. #Un-Gothed - Possibly killed by the angry pets (Debatable) #Who's To Fame? - Sliced apart by glass shards. #Whatever Votes Your Boat - Dies when the space time continuum tears apart. #Balloon Kringle - Flesh ripped off when hot air balloon pops. #Not a Fan of Sports - Ran over by a bicycle. #Capture It All Off - Stung to death by bees. #Dog with a Log - Smashed to pieces. #Teddy or Not - Beaten to death. Injuries #Vote to Self - Bruised, foot gets stapled. #Crowning Acheivment - Hand bitten off. #Posing a Threat - Bitten, burnt and loses leg. #Over the Coll-edge - Injured by glass. #Game Show Off - Most of his tail is cut off. #Stilted Speech - Slips on a banana peel. #With Strings Attached - Ripped in half. #Not a Fan of Sports - Breaks his bones from a fall. Kill count *Pranky - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World") *Shifty - 1 ("King Bee") *Josh - 1 ("Mayor May Not") *Monarch - 1 ("Crowning Acheivment") *Movy - 1 ("What Will it Cost-ume") *Brushy - 1 ("Todd's Birthday Day") *Eary - 1 ("Todd's Birthday Day") *Hippy - 2 ("Santa Law", "You Shop, You Drop") *Howdy - 1 ("Santa Law") *Boris - 1 ("Santa Law") *Generic Tree Friends - 4+ ("Mascot in the Act", "Over the Coll-edge", "You Shop, You Drop", "Balloon Kringle") *Peaky - 1 ("Back-Breaker") *Hatchy - 1 ("You Shop, You Drop") *Fanny - 1 ("All To Myself" along with Lustly) *Quist - 1 ("Game Show Off" along with Host) *Ellie - 1 ("Xtreme Moves" along with Snapshot) *Snapshot - 1 (“Whatever Votes Your Boat”) *Hops - 1 (“Whatever Votes Your Boat”) *Lustly - 1 (“Whatever Votes Your Boat”) *Giggles - 1 (“Whatever Votes Your Boat”) *Seth - 1 (“Whatever Votes Your Boat”) *Flash - 1 (“Whatever Votes Your Boat”) *Loser - 1 (“Whatever Votes Your Boat”) *Sporty - 1 ("Not a Fan of Sports") *Nester - 1 ("Dog with a Log" along with Bark) *Bagel ("Dog with a Log" along with Bark) Trivia *He is similar to King Julien from the Madagascar series and Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove. *He was named Todd because the creator couldn't think of anything else. *He was created at the night of the 2012 presidental election, matching his characteristic. *It is mentioned he could be a rival of Drama, because of their cravings for attention. *He dreams to be king of the world one day. *Another character by the name of Todd debuted in Wake Up and Smell the Coffee. *His car has a hood ornament which is a gold statuette of himself. He also has a shrine of himself in his house. *He is considered one of the most obnoxious characters in the series due to his crave for attention. Although not as annoying as characters like Chuckles and Squawkie, he can be a nuisance. *He was featured in the WIZ (Who Is Zero) vote. *In Beat of the Feet, it is implied he is good at playing drums. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Otters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Season 25 Introductions Category:Characters who has an interview Category:Free to Use Category:Good characters Category:River Otters